Goku
:"I am the hope of the omniverse! I am the lightbulb in the darkness! I am the bacon in the fridge for all the living things that cry out in hunger! I am the Alpha and the Omeega! I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am Son Goku, and I am a Super (gets blasted in the face by Frieza)...Saiyan!" :''-Goku'' Goku (Son Gokū) is the protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the husband of Chi-Chi, father of two sons, Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later great-great grandfather of Goku Jr. Goku is a defender of Earth and informally leads the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest fighter possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. These qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, due to his lack of education. Personality In the anime Goku is the main character in the entire Dragon Ball series. With spiky black hair and his trademark orange/red/golden and blue clothes, Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. In DBZ Abridged Goku is a complete idiot making the original Goku a complete genius by comparison (law of opposites). However, when desperate to avoid challenges that would result in humiliation and indignity, Goku is still a competent and powerful fighter despite having the intelligence of a severely naive child, proven when he was able to beat Vegeta to a pulp (but not without help from Krillin and Gohan)When he becomes a Super Saiyan, he was initially believed to be much more serious and intelligent as shown as he thought rationally by telling Gohan to leave Namek with Piccolo and Bulma from his battle with Freeza. However, it is shown that his intelligence has only increased a bit. He decides to distract Freeza (in an extremely stupid way) by alerting him that the dragon was back. Also unlike the original series, he plays no part in King Kai's (and Dende's) plan to restore the Namekian Dragon Balls and then have Porunga transport everyone save for Goku and Freeza to Earth, telling Freeza he had no idea what happened to them or where they had gone to. Soon after, Freeza had been cut in half by his own attack. Goku cracks a few jokes relating to cut as Freeza was now split in half. Before Goku leaves, Freeza begs for some energy and Goku accepts. After an emotional monologue with Freeza after Goku had flew off, he changes his mind about changing and attacks Goku with the energy he'd been supplied. Goku then complains about Freeza wasting his energy for such an attack, quoting, "Aw, dang it, Freezer, now I have to give you more!" and fires a ki blast at Freeza, killing him. Goku however was unaware that Freeza had survived, instead thinking he just took off with the extra energy he gave him. He flies to Freeza's ship and frantically searches until he finds the muffin button. He then proceeds to create gratuitous amounts of muffins. When trying to be brought to Earth after Namek's destruction via wishing, he declines. Due to his stupidity, Goku sometimes does more harm than good. Biography According to Krillin, Goku was found in the woods by his friends. When Goku was a child, he climbed to the top of Korin's Tower and thus arrived on Kami's Lookout. He was happy in his achievement as it meant he could begin training again before he encountered Mr. Popo. Goku married Chi-Chi and during her pregnancy with their child Gohan thought she was hiding cinnabuns in her shirt. He developed a fear of her during the early part of their relationship. Saiyans Goku and Piccolo journeyed to fight Raditz. While flying on Nimbus, Goku started conversation with Piccolo and asked if he was a Yoshi, the latter sarcastically confirming his theory and prompting Goku to ask if he could ride him. When the pair arrived, they removed their weighted clothing as they began their fight with Raditz, Goku reacting in shock that Piccolo was also wearing weighted clothing. Goku caught Raditz's tail during the fight and let go twice after Raditz's apologizes convinced him to. He also made a habit of screaming out his battle strategies and was briefly aided in the fight by Gohan, who threw himself into Raditz. The battle was finally resolved when Goku grabbed Raditz from behind after fighting him by himself while Piccolo charged his Special Beam Cannon, sacrificing himself so that his nefarious sibling could pass away with him. After Vegeta killed Nappa, Goku told Gohan that he wanted him and Krillin to get away from the battlefield as he intended to fight Vegeta by himself. He then noticed that Krillin had left in a hurry and told Gohan to tell Chi-Chi "to put dinner on" because he was hungry. Goku asked Vegeta if they could take their fight somewhere else since the location did not seem right. After arriving at a wasteland, Goku said the pair did not have to fight and offered Vegeta a chance to leave so that they could stop "meaningless bloodshed." When Vegeta declined, Goku still offered it as long as Vegeta was a "little sorry." When the latter swore he would kill Goku and destroy the planet, Goku attacked him with his Kaio-ken, catching him off-guard. Goku asked him what he meant by an "elite" and was still confused after Vegeta explained its definition. When their fight continued and Vegeta bragged about him fighting a "losing battle" while Goku removed his shirt, he again activated his Kaio-ken, but this time times three, and slammed him into a cave. Vegeta sarcastically remarked that he was having a good time with "gumdrops and ice cream" after Goku asked how he was and when the latter asked to come inside, Vegeta remarked that he was surrounded by idiots, confusing Goku who thought he was surrounded by "gum drops and ice cream." Vegeta then freed himself from the cave's inside by causing it to burst and expressed his outrage with how the battle was going, to which Goku joked that he was having an "ice cream headache", causing Vegeta to decide that everyone dies and launch into the sky. Goku told Vegeta that his statement to say goodbye to his planet was not "very nice" and then fired a Kamehameha at Vegeta's Galic Gun. They were evenly matched until Goku increased the power of his beam by using the Kaio-ken times four, sending Vegeta away. Vegeta returned, mistaking Goku for destroying the moon when in reality it had been Piccolo, and transformed into a Great Ape. Goku was under the impression that this would only increase his strength and decrease his speed, being surprised when he was nearly hit by Vegeta right after he entered the state. Goku moved away and chose to start thinking like a monkey, hearing Bubbles and being under the impression that it was working before King Kai told him that using the Spirit Bomb was the only way he could defeat Vegeta. Goku began charging it, not realizing he would have to be well-hidden since it would take time to charge it fully, and was struck down by Vegeta. Freeza While recovering in the hospital, Goku learned from Master Roshi that Vegeta had arrived on Namek and there was someone there that was even stronger. The two spoke in hip hop terms as Goku lamented that he could not "do anything" until he had fully-recovered. This was followed by Yajirobe arriving with the Senzu Beans, which he explained as restoring stamina and healing wounds, but did not succeed in catching Goku's attention until Master Roshi told him to take the Senzu Bean. After consuming one and being instantly healed, he changed clothes and announced that he was heading to Bulma's home. When asked by Master Roshi why he had chosen to go to her home, he explained that he needed a ship and her father Dr. Briefs was a scientist. After being wished good luck by his former mentor, Goku then jumped out the window to get on Nimbus, but the late arriving cloud came only after he had suffered a fall. Arriving at the Briefs residence, he spoke to Mrs. Briefs, who asked him to refer to her as "MILF" since everyone else did. They then made their way to the ship that Dr. Briefs had been working on, who was inside and began speaking with Goku after his wife departed to return to the kitchen. Goku quickly deduced that Dr. Briefs had begun working on the ship while he was recovering due to the fear that Krillin would mess things up and when learning it was almost complete, said it was "just the best day ever." Goku was impressed with the ship and asked Dr. Briefs where the button was that "made blueberry muffins". Dr. Briefs said he never considered that, leading Goku to allude to it being very handy before Dr. Briefs left him with a warning not to touch the "START" button. Goku clicked it unintentionally and was sent into space along with the ship. After blasting off for Namek, Goku quickly acquired a muffin, which he revealed he had gotten from a "muffin button" that Dr. Briefs did not recall installing. Through Dr. Briefs, Goku learned that the ship had settings to turn up the gravity, which he deemed was a way for him to get stronger. While Dr. Briefs tried to warn him that his bones could be crushed, Goku became bored and hanged up on him to begin training. Goku had a difficult choice picking some music to listen to, but eventually settled on a song. Goku was contacted by King Kai amidst his training and shortly after he consumed one of the last Senzu Beans he had with him. King Kai warned him of an individual who had much more power than Vegeta, which made Goku become excited, not helped by King Kai mentioning that he had killed many. Goku was asked to promisel by King Kai, that he would not fight him. Goku started to promise, before he "hung up" on King Kai. Goku continued his training and from space heard the scream of Vegeta after the latter realized that Gohan had stolen a Dragon Ball from his set of seven, which would have allowed him to become immortal. After arriving on Namek, Goku looked around and admired that the planet was "serene" while Krillin called out in pain for him to come help as he, Gohan and Vegeta were being killed by the Ginyu Force. Goku mistook him for a duck but thought it would not make sense for one to be on the planet and he then realized that it was Krillin after the latter actually made a duck noise. On the battlefield, he discovered his son Gohan had been critically injured and tried to call out for him continuously, getting no response from the comatose child. He theorized that Gohan would wake up if he shook him some more but chose to give him a Senzu Bean instead after Krillin instructed him to. Giving his son the Senzu Bean, he attracted the attention of Recoome, who was angry that he had interrupted his match. Goku dismissed him by stating that he was trying to talk to his son, after which Recoome swore he would kill him and Gohan regained consciousness from eating the Senzu Bean. After his son expressed relief that he was here and told him that he loved him, Goku confirmed he was there, neglecting to tell his son that he loved him. He walked over to Krillin and asked of his condition. Recoome then tried speaking to Goku, but the latter dismissed him again by saying he was trying to talk to his friends and asked Vegeta if they were. Despite Vegeta's response of, "Fuck off", Goku was convinced that they were and threw a Senzu Bean to him. After Vegeta caught the Senzu Bean, Goku warned him to chew it or risk growing a bean stock in his belly. Though Krillin tried to give him a recap of what had happened on the planet prior to his arrival, Goku read his mind by holding his forehead with the palm of his hand. He briefly saw Frieza and laughed at the androgynous alien being male. Goku explained to the questioning Krillin that he had read his mind using the muffin button and joined with him in expressing confusion. Recoome then began to charge up to prepare for an all-out fight with Goku, but the latter only took one hit to knock him out, promising that he would fight the unconscious Ginyu Force member in a minute. Goku was easily able to resist the Seizure Procedure by Jeice and Burter, afterwards punching the former several times in his face with such ease that he questioned if Jeice was going to dodge any of them. Goku then was able to withstand a flurry of punches from the duo, knocking them away with the air brought about by the movements of his hand. While Jeice and Burter spoke to each other, Goku questioned whether or not there was a Denny's on the planet and as the two were making plans to hang out together following an emotional connection, Goku knocked out Burter and questioned Jeice as to whether not there was a Denny's there. Jeice yelled out Burter's name, which made Goku recall butter, something he thought would "go great" on his Grand Slam. After Jeice fled, Goku questioned where the fighters were and expressed his wishes to "deck that Freezer guy." Vegeta was disappointed in Goku being what he thought was a "Super Saiyan", which Goku did not hear and asked him what he had said before Vegeta dismissed it. Goku explained to Krillin that his strength had been acquired by training at 100x normal gravity. During the fight against Ginyu, the latter punched himself in the stomach, creating a hole in his chest. Goku was confused by his self-inflicted wound, saying he was "supposed to be" doing that to him, though Ginyu claimed that he was and quickly used his Body Change ability, which successfully put him in Goku's body while Goku ended up in his dying one. Ginyu flew away with Jeice in Goku's body while Goku lamented that he was "a jerk now." Despite being severely wounded, Goku arrived at Freeza's ship, where Gohan and Krillin had encountered Ginyu and Jeice. Goku addressed his friends and Ginyu, erroneously calling him "Goku", and compared the hole in his chest to the one he had sustained from his fight against Raditz. He theorized that it would only feel better after being given "a million mommy kisses" as Ginyu in his body engaged Gohan, who took out his frustrations with his father on the villain in his father's body. Goku was not sure of where his aggression came from and asked Jeice if he had to listen to him since he was in Ginyu's body as well as revealing Vegeta to him. As Ginyu began failing to be able to best Gohan and was wondering why when he had been outclassed by Goku during their fight, Goku reasoned that this was due to him not knowing how to use his moves and refused to teach him how to use the Kaio-ken. As Ginyu was laying on the ground after being attacked by Vegeta, the latter had to explain that Goku's Saiyan name was "Kakarot" while his Earth name was "Goku", the confused Goku asked if that made him "Ginyu". Vegeta then charged at Ginyu and the latter prepared to swap bodies with him, but Goku prevented it as he jumped in-between them since he wanted to protect "Goku" from Vegeta, regaining his body in the process. Goku was happy to be in his body again and when asked by Krillin what his favorite food was, he asked "Favorite?" in return, confirming his authenticity. Ginyu tried swapping bodies with Vegeta again, which was prevented a second time by Goku, who unintentionally threw a frog in-between them since he disliked it being next to him, resulting in Ginyu and the frog switching bodies. After this, Goku unsuccessfully tried to persuade Vegeta not to kill Ginyu. Goku finished his healing and made his way towards the battlefield where his friends were fighting Freeza. He greeted Piccolo and Krillin and only made passing reference to his son. He introduced himself to Freeza as being "insane" and "from Earth", declaring that he was going to "deck" Freeza "in the schnozz!"; is the only character shown to tell Freeza a line he never heard before during a heroic speech, being that it was, "a new one." Goku instantly got on Freeza's bad side by mocking his appearance by pointing out the odd appearance of his head, lips and tails, Freeza then blasting at him, which Goku swatted away and then made criticism of his lack of ears which was followed by Freeza firing more shots at him that Goku swatted away. Goku summarized him as being "really kind of a jerk" following the attempts at harming him. After Freeza shot through Vegeta's armor when the latter began bragging that Goku had become a Super Saiyan, Goku expressed concern for him, revealing afterward his reason for not blocking the attack was because he thought Vegeta could handle it. Spirit Bomb As the battle between the two carried on, Freeza continued having the upper hand on Goku, knocking him around and propelling his head to go into water. When Freeza tried asking Goku what he had "to say" for himself, Goku spit on his face, after which getting a beating from his opponent until getting knocked around again. Goku expressed that he could not lose and that it was a priority to defeat Freeza since he was evil and while the latter was struck by God, made gestures with his hands to initiate charging a Spirt Bomb. Goku thought the attack was his only chance to defeat Freeza and claimed to just be stretching when Freeza questioned the gesture, confirming he was doing so in the middle of a battle. Goku started drawing power from different planets as Krillin blurted out that he was using the Spirit Bomb, which Freeza heard to an extent and asked Goku what "that fool was yammering on about", Goku claiming that he was talking about ghosts and explaining that they had everything to do with their fight before being attacked by Freeza for being "stupid" while arguing that he was being "rhetorical" and that Freeza was acting "transcendent." Goku, upon regaining his balance, tried to charge the attack further, but Freeza continued to kick him around as he mistook him for waiving his hands in the air "like" he just didn't care. After Freeza chose to terminate him, Goku mentioned they could always play a game of 20 questions, which lead Freeza to first ask if he was going to die. Goku denied that he would, though braced himself as Freeza positioned his hand to shoot him, before Freeza saw the glare of and then the Spirit Bomb, realizing that Goku had planned to use it on him. He then tried to kill Goku before Piccolo intervened, after which Goku informed him that he would need both hands to charge the Spirit Bomb so Piccolo would have to fight Freeza by himself and expressed his belief that Piccolo could do it despite he himself being beaten around by Freeza in a smaller time frame than that. After Piccolo went down and Freeza moved to destroy the entire planet, Goku finished charging it and launched it at the ascending Freeza, seemingly killing him and saving the planet. Goku was later recovered in the aftermath by Piccolo and the pair reunited with Gohan and Krillin, after which Goku joked that Freeza suffered a case of "freezer burn" and the four laughed together, thinking they had finally succeeded in vanquishing the villain until Freeza returned and shot Piccolo and then killed Krillin. Transformation Goku was devastated by Krillin's death, it being the only thing he spoke of when Freeza requested that he say something funny. In a fit of rage, he transformed into a Super Saiyan, after which he gazed at Freeza while instructing Gohan to take Piccolo and Bulma off of the planet. Though Gohan asked about him, expressing concern for his father, Goku stressed that Piccolo's death would make the entire trip pointless and asserted that his son begin getting away from him as the latter expressed that the plan was surprising well-thought out for Goku. Freeza tried to attack Gohan as he fled with Piccolo, but was stopped by Goku, who grabbed his hand as he promised to break him "like a Kit-Kat bar." Goku then briefly attacked him before dodging several of Freeza's death beams. When asked by Freeza what had happened to make him become different, Goku answered that it was just as Vegeta had stated, calling himself "the hope of the omniverse! I am the lightbulb in the darkness! I am the bacon in the fridge for all the living things that cry out in hunger! I am the Alpha and the Omega! I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am Son Goku, and I am a Super-" before being cut off by an attack from Freeza, though he quickly regained himself and finished by stating that he was a Super Saiyan. Goku zoned out while Freeza launched an attack in an attempt to destroy Namek. After it failed, Goku asked if he missed and further stated that it appeared he could not go through with blowing them both up, Freeza revealing afterward that he could survive in space despite Goku calling it a "vaccum." Freeza theorized that he only had five minutes before the planet exploded, to which Goku reasoned that he would just have to defeat him in four. He was unconvinced initially that it was his problem that Freeza was not at full power, rejecting his bargains to give him pizza and mentioning that he had killed his best friend before Freeza offered pizza with stuffed crust. Goku then stopped charing at him and reasoned to King Kai, who had been listening in on the fight, that letting Freeza power up and fight at full power before defeating him would demoralize him. Goku argued to King Kai that this particular type of pizza could be eaten in reverse. Goku then received a punch from the stomach by the fully-charged Freeza and then several blows. Goku asked in the middle of their fight if he could get a meat lover's before being cut off by another strike from Freeza. Cell At the end of Episode 33, after Trunks killed Freeza and King Cold, Goku's ship returned after a year in space. Goku exited the ship warning everyone about Freeza not knowing Trunks killed him and with everyone cheering about his return and not knowing about Freeza's death leaving him confused. In Episode 34, Trunks reveals that he was from the future to warn them about the Andriods (Correct term Cyborg) and that Goku dies of heart failure from too much bacon (Goku went Super Saiyan and demanded to Trunks "You take that back!") After Trunks left Goku teleported and came back with Master Roshi's glasses. When everyone left to train, he and Piccolo trained with Gohan and occasionally drove cars. In Episode 35, Goku began to feel the symptoms of his oncoming heart failure while he was flying to Uruguay. When the Androids started attacking the city, Goku stopped Doctor Gero's optical lasers by punching his cheek. They went to a wasteland to continue the fight. Goku started off his fight with Android 19 by delivering punches to the android, who did not seem capable of doing anything apart from being hit by him. Goku then charged a Kamehameha wave at the android and planned to destroy him with it, though he absorbed the attack as he downloaded his newest software, which allowed for him to absorb it without problem. Goku noticed the wave's absorption, stating it "didn't seem to work" and started to fire another wave at Android 19 with what he claimed was "double strength" when Yamcha warned that the androids could absorb energy. After Yamcha faced criticism for not telling the group earlier, Krillin joked that he needed the negative attention like a "hole in the chest", which received no aloud understanding from anyone from Goku, who screamed while fighting Android 19 that he understood him. Android 19 started to pummel Goku, who told his friends that he believed he was dying and asked Krillin for a Senzu Bean. After receiving it and digesting it, he fell the ground, claiming that it made his chest pains feel worse. As he reported to Piccolo, his chest was hurting and it was hard to breath in addition to him feeling a numbness in his arm, which he questioned whether or not was normal. Goku confirmed to Gohan that he had taken the medicine before elaborating that he had started to, further explaining that he stopped due to its grape flavor before being kicked by Android 19 and reverting back to his base form. Goku called for Piccolo to tag in and then Gohan when the former was shot and seemingly neutralized prior to Android 19 sitting on his chest. As Android 19 began absorbing his energy and Goku tried his hardest to resist by grabbing the android's arm with both of his, Vegeta arrived and knocked the android off of him, saving Goku from having his energy further depleted. Goku greeted the arriving Vegeta and explained that he was dying when asked what he was doing before asking for assistance, to which Vegeta kicked him over to Piccolo who caught him with his hand. Goku thanked Vegeta and was taken back to his home by Yamcha. In later episodes, Goku is seen fighting his heart disease with varying results of improvement. Yamcha is witness to the early stages of Goku's struggles, noting, "He's screaming up a lot of blood". Shortly thereafter, fearing Androids 17 & 18 will find him at his own house, Goku is moved to Kame House, literally the second place where the Androids would find him at. He wakes up prior to the Androids arriving there, being seen outside Kame House by Chi-Chi, who immediately hugged him. Goku, in an attempt to prove he was back to normal, tossed her into the sky unintentionally while lifting her (which later culminated in her burning in space). After this, he spoke with Chi-Chi and Master Roshi briefly, though still managing to anger Chi-Chi when he spoke of his intentions to continue his training and bring Gohan alongside with him if she was worried about him. Chi-Chi had him to promise they would have another child, to which he did not confirm nor deny the possibility before using Instant Transmission to relocate to the plane carrying most of the Z Fighters. Appearing for a few seconds after Krillin expressed his despair while questioning why the group did not have Goku, he informed them that he was taking Gohan with him and bid them farewell as he teleported away again. He reappeared with Gohan to meet with Trunks and Vegeta, the latter having sat around while his father stood in silence. Goku spoke with Vegeta and though the latter became infuriated by Goku mentioning hearing about his loss to Android 18, he changed tones when Goku brought up the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at Kami's Lookout. Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta all journeyed to the Lookout and were shown the chamber by Mr. Popo. After Vegeta made the choice for him and Trunks to go ahead of Goku upon hearing that the latter nearly died when in the chamber as a child, Goku wished Trunks to "have fun". While he and Gohan waited for a day to pass to begin their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo began fighting Android 17. Though Gohan wanted to assist him, Goku stressed they would have to wait for Vegeta and Trunks to finish so they could start and become stronger, continuously saying "Hyperbolic Time Chamber" incorrectly. This caused Mr. Popo to knock him off of the Lookout. Goku and Gohan felt Piccolo's energy go out after Cell put him in a comatose state, Goku calling it "not good." Goku stopped his son from trying to arrive on the battlefield by holding him back, asserting that he was not strong enough to defeat Cell. Goku convinced Gohan that his intervention would not contribute to Cell's defeat by insisting that Piccolo, who he admitted was smarter than him, would not let Gohan go were he in his position. After his son was convinced, Goku mentioned that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's door would open the moment Gohan left. Quotes ﻿'Goku': "Hey, Piccolo, mind if I ask you somethin'?" Piccolo: "What is it?" ﻿'Goku': "You're not human either, right?" Piccolo: "Yeah. . .?" Goku: "And your dad spit you out as an egg, right?" Piccolo: "What about it?" Goku: "Are- Are you a Yoshi?" Piccolo (sarcastically): ". . .Yes, Goku. I'm a green f*cking dinosaur." Goku: "Can. . . Can I ride you?" Piccolo: "Grr. . ." -- Episode 2: And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh... _________________________________________________ Goku: " 'Kay, guys, I'm goin' to Bulma's place! By the way, takin' the beans." Master Roshi: "Krillin?" Goku: "Krillin." -- Episode 13: Dr. Briefs Made This Episode In a Cave... WITHABOXOFSCRAPS! _________________________________________________ Freeza: STOP IT! STOP NOT DYING, YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME. YOU'RE JUST AN OVER-GROWN MONKEY! Goku:'''And you're nothing but an over-grown that thing that Chi-Chi keeps in her drawer! Episode 30: Freeza: The Final Cut _________________________________________________ '''Krillin: "Goku, it was terrible! We landed here, and then there were these really strong guys, and then there was even more strong guys, and then our ship blew up, and then there was even more strong gu-" Goku: ''"Bored now. Reading your mind." '' Krillin: "Wait, wha-" (reads mind) Goku: "Ha ha. That thing was a guy." Krillin: "Wait, did you just read my mind?" Goku:'' "Yuh-huh."'' Krillin:'' "But how could you-"'' Goku:'' "Muffin Button." '''Krillin': "What?" Goku: "Huh?" --Episode 21: Stop! Celebrate and Witness, Goku's Back From 100X Fitness! Freeza: "Th..Those eyes there the same as... Goku(in his cameo):"Pizza." ''--Episode 33: Cold Cuts. '''Goku: '"So...You wanna go drive cars?" Piccolo: '''"''Bitchin.'" --''News of Future Past. '''Goku: I can't''' believe you guys are all still alive! I mean, I swore Freezer was gonna Yamcha one or two of you. Speaking of which, hey Yamcha. '''Yamcha: Hey-News of Future Past Goku: Oh no! Yamcha's been Yamcha'd!--Island of Doctor Gero Goku '''(to Vegeta while fighting Cooler's clones): Well Vegeta, you take the 500 on the right, and I'll take the 500 on the left. '''Vegeta: '''Screw you, I'll take 501! '''Goku: That's the spirit! (They both become Super Saiyan; next scene shows Goku and Vegeta trapped) Wow.. I can't believe every single one of them kicked you in the dick. Vegeta: (tries to talk, but can't due to being in pain) _________________________________________ '''Goku: '''I'm going to break you... like a kitkat bar Appearances *Season One *Season Two **214. "The Best Laid Plans of Saiyans and Namekians" *Season Three **305. "The Island of Dr. Gero" **315. "Hyperbolic Plot Device" **316. "Percussive Maintenance **317. "Family Reunion" Trivia *Goku is the only character shown to tell Freeza a line he never heard before during a heroic speech: "I'mma deck you in the schnozz!". He is also shown to be the only character who can troll Freeza, who was trolling nearly everyone else on Namek. **Ironicly this trolling may be due to Goku's stupidity as opposed to any real effort. *In Trunks' timeline, Goku's love of bacon will be his downfall, as it causes him to develop a high cholesterol that will result in a fatal heart failure. *He is terrified of Mr. Popo due to past encounters. *In episode 35, Goku somehow managed to contract a heart disease (possibly a type of Cardiovascular disease). He has since been bed ridden and fighting the disease, with varying stages of improvement. *His favourite place to eat is most likely 'Denny's', as he was thinking about having a Grand Slam during his fight with Jeice and Burter. *He may think all Namekians are Yoshis, as he mistook Lord Slug and Piccolo for one. *He'd fend off a giant meteor for bacon. *He thinks he and Vegeta are friends...best friends. *One of Goku's most serious moments in this series was when he turned Super Saiyan. *When squeezed, his ribs crush his lungs causing the air that he expells to sound similar to a squeaky toy. *Goku suffers brain damage from when Grandpa Gohan dropped him on the head as a baby. This could possibly be the cause of his incredible stupidity. *He has a habit of taking too much energy for the Spirit Bomb and killing an animal, prompting for the animal's offspring to arrive and question its dead "daddy". *According to Goku, his funny squeaking sound is his ribs crushing his lungs. *He escaped Namek's destruction with muffins protecting him on the way to Yardrat. *Goku made no promises not to have the other Z-fighters fight the bad guy. *He tends to mention Chi-Chi to his foes as if he thinks they know who he's talking about. He first mentions her to Raditz; "Nothing you could do could ever compare to what Chi-Chi would do to me if she found out he died." He later mentions her to Freeza; "And you're nothing but an overgrown that thing Chi-Chi keeps in her drawer!" * Despite being an idiot, Goku has displayed some occasional brilliance such as hiding under water and shooting ki balls up at Freeza as he can't sense ki, when he turned Super Saiyan he though rationally about Piccolo dying and the mission failing, he can count to 71, he survived Namek's explosion with muffins and he thought up the grandfather paradox of time travel. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Siblings Category:Main characters